Penrith High
by Typical Gypo
Summary: the gundam pilots are not pilots...they're normal kids and they are attending my school!!!
1. Introducin da new kids!

This is a Fic my friend and I wrote (also a fellow author: Angel Of Light). I set it in our school because as you may have already noticed from my previous fic, I like to imagine wot it would be like to live in the same world as the gundam pilots. From the direction this fic is taking, it will probably go for many many chapters..but for the moment there's only 2. This one is also a self insert with myself, my friend and a few of our other friends scattered here and there. ______________________________________________________ Disclamer: I don't own the gundam pilots (noooo).so please don't sue me as I have nothing to pay.. ______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Penrith High ___________  
  
"Hey Mary!"  
  
"Joey!!!! Hi!!!"  
  
"I see you're as cheerful as ever."  
  
"Yeah. I'm really excited about seeing those new students."  
  
"There better be some cute guys." "Oh yeah..or else."  
  
Mary gave the students standing around them her best death glare and the two girls burst out laughing. Before they could recover from their laughter the bell rang and they had to put their conversation on hold.  
  
"Well see ya after home room!!"  
  
But Joanne was still laughing and could not answer so she just nodded and headed her home room. Even though the two girls' name were straight after each other alphabetically on the roll, they were in different home rooms because Mary had come to the school a few days after they started year 7 and the administrative staff had put her in the emptiest home room.  
  
After home room was assembly. The girls met at the stairs at the end of the corridor where Mary's home room was, and walked to the assembly area. They never stopped their chatter about the new students and their old friends until the principal stood up in front of the school and cleared her throat.  
  
The assembly was long and boring and the two girls could barely keep their attentions on the speech about the new fencing the school would be putting up over the next few days.  
  
Thankfully the whole school assembly finished a few minutes later and the different grades made their ways to the areas assigned to them for grade assembly.  
  
"It's going to be so quiet without the others around." Joanne started up their previous conversation.  
  
"I know!! Hey did you know that Marianne is going out with Jimmy?" Mary had only just found this out herself and couldn't wait to tell her best friend.  
  
"Really?!? Since when?" Joanne, who had not known this, was very surprised and curious.  
  
"Well you know how Marianne wouldn't tell us who she liked and said that I would take it the wrong way or something. " Joanne nodded.  
  
"Well it was Jimmy and they have been going out since the second last day of last year but they didn't want anyone to know. but I heard Marianne talking to one of her friends about it."  
  
"Awww.how cute. "  
  
By then they had reached their grade assembly and sat down with the other students in grade nine.  
  
"I hope we're in the same classes this year." Joanne whispers while the teacher in charge of their grade welcomed them to year nine.  
  
Looking around Mary spots a large group of people sitting off to one side who she did not recognize. There were five guys and three girls.  
  
"Hey Joey look over there. I think they're the new people. looks like you got your wish."  
  
Joanne looked over to where Mary was pointing. Her eyes widened when she saw the boy with black hair sitting at the far right of the group.  
  
".isn't that guy with the extra large bangs CUTE!!" Mary continued her sentence.  
  
"Yeah but that Asian one is cuter don't ya think?"  
  
"Which one? There are two guys that look Asian"  
  
"The Chinese one with the short ponytail" whispers Joanne afraid that they'll hear them.  
  
  
  
"Oh I see him. Yeah I guess he's pretty cute."  
  
Mary on the other hand did not have that fear and practically yelled her reply. But no one looked, everyone knew how loud she was and were not surprised at this. only the new students looked. When they realized that there was nothing wrong they returned their focus on the teacher standing in front of them, all except the Chinese boy who could not seem to break the eye contact he had made with Joanne.  
  
"Hey Joey!! Snap out of it!!"  
  
Mary nudged Joanne to get her attention and pointed to the teacher.  
  
"She's about to call out our names to go get our timetables.  
  
When all the students had received their timetables the teacher began talking again.  
  
"Year 9, we have some new students that I would like to introduce to you. Would you like to come out and introduce yourselves please?" The teacher spoke to the new students. They made their way up to the front of the assembly and one by one they introduced themselves.  
  
First a girl with hey-blond hair, which was left out with a small braid at each side joined at the back, and baby blue eyes introduced herself.  
  
"My name is Relena Dorlain Peacecraft and it is a pleasure to meet you." She announces  
  
Joanne turns to Mary with a slight blush.  
  
"You think she's related to Miliardo Peacecraft?"  
  
Mary smirked. Her best friend had had a crush on him for at least a year, even though he was at least two years older than them.  
  
"Probably."  
  
The girls returned their attention to the introductions. Next up was a boy with blond hair and big blue-green eyes. He looked so innocent and baby cute that the girls smiled, as did most other girls in the assembly.  
  
"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner and I'm glad to be at this school" he says.  
  
After him was the boy with the extra large bangs which Mary had noticed earlier.  
  
"I'm Trowa Barton."  
  
Then a Japanese boy got up. He had messy hair, but it suited him, and colbat blue eyes so deep you could lose yourself staring into them.  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
"Obviously these two aren't the most talkative of the group." Mary whispered to Joanne who wasn't paying attention. She was focused on who was up next. It was the Chinese boy.  
  
"I'm Chang Wufei, or Wufei Chang as you western people would say."  
  
It was easy to see that he had a Chinese heritage because of his black coloured hair, which was pulled back into a short, tight ponytail, and black eyes.  
  
Next was a girl with short dark purple hair and purple-black eyes.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hilde"  
  
Suddenly a boy with a long braid that nearly reached his knees ran up and in a very loud, cheerful voice, which reminded Joanne a lot of Mary, he introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell and I'm sure we'll get along just fine!!" He winked at the rest of the students and several sighs could be heard from girls who had instantly fallen for his charm. He had a heart shaped face and soulful eyes and many girls found him irresistible.  
  
The last person was a girl with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She had forked eyebrows that, to people who did not know her, made her seem scary.  
  
"My name is Dorothy Catalonia and I hope we will all become friends."  
  
The students stepped down and returned to where they were sitting and the teacher dismissed the assembly and they made their way to their first class. For Mary and Joanne, who had discovered that they were in most of each other's classes, this was Maths.  
  
  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. Will we ever get to maths class!

This is a Fic my friend and I wrote (also a fellow author: Angel Of Light). I set it in our school because as you may have already noticed from my previous fic, I like to imagine wot it would be like to live in the same world as the gundam pilots. From the direction this fic is taking, it will probably go for many many chapters..but for the moment there's only 2. This one is also a self insert with myself, my friend and a few of our other friends scattered here and there. __________________________________________________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the gundam pilots (noooo).so please don't sue me as I have nothing to pay..  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Penrith High ___________  
  
"Hey Mary we have Miss Bloom for maths again this year"  
  
"Yeah you know what that means."  
  
"TOP MARKS!!!"  
  
"YAY!!!"  
  
The girls took their time walking to class. They were not afraid of being late because of their untouchable reputation in math class, besides Miss Bloom would never think of putting her favorite students in trouble.  
  
So the girls slowly walked and chattered all the way to the eastern side of the school where room 18, their mathematics class was. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
"So what class do you guys have first?" Quatre spoke after finally working out how to read his confusing timetable.  
  
"Math.I think." replied an equally confused Hilde.  
  
"Me too"  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Well it seems we all have math first up. which class room are you in?" said a now relieved Quatre.  
  
"18" everyone said simultaneously.  
  
"Hey we're all in the same class, great. does anyone know where room eighteen is?"  
  
The group shook their head in unison. Quatre looked around for anyone to ask, but all the students had left to go to class and they were left alone in the assembly area. Then he remembered something.  
  
"Duo didn't the principal give you a map?"  
  
Duo, who was preoccupied with trying to get Hile off his arm, suddenly stiffened and laughed nervously.  
  
"Oh yeah. about the map."  
  
"Well? Speak up Maxwell!" the impatient Wufei said frustrated.  
  
"Well. Ilostthemapbutpleasedon'tbemadatme!!!"  
  
It took the rest of the group a while to register what Duo had said all in one breath. This gave Duo a chance to catch his breath before the others attacked him.  
  
"KISSSAAAMMMAAA!!! MAXWELL!!!"  
  
"What do you mean you lost it Duo?" Trowa asked in his usual calm voice.  
  
"Well I think I left it in the principal's office."  
  
"DUO HOW COULD YOU LOSE SOMETHING THAT YOU JUST GOT???"  
  
"Calm down Dorothy, well find the room!"  
  
"HOW??!!"  
  
"Well walk around until we fid it. or someone we could ask. don't worry!"  
  
Duo turned on his heel half marched half skipped away. The others stared after him and sweatdropped. When Duo was a good ten metres away from the rest of his friends he turned and yelled to his companions.  
  
"COME ON GUYS WE'LL BE LATE!!!"  
  
"I guess we have no choice. Let's go." Relena sighed  
  
"I'm going to KILL that BAKA!" Wufei muttered under his breath as Dorothy dragged him along.  
  
"Wufei, you know we shouldn't have trusted him with the map in the first place, let's just hope that there is still someone around." Dorothy tried soothingly to calm him down.  
  
Wufei and Dorothy had been best friends since they were 4 years old and she new that he was easily irritated, but she also knew how to clam him down. In fact, she was the only person who could. When Wufei gets mad, everyone backs away and only Dorothy can calm him down.  
  
So the group walked around the school for at least ten minutes, with no clue where they were going. There was no one around and none of them was willing to knock on any of the class rooms to ask the teacher in it. Worst of all they had found room seventeen but, to their dismay, it was at the end of a corridor and where room eighteen was expected to be there was just a storage room.  
  
"Any more bright ideas Duo?" the usually calm, polite Quatre was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
"Err. hey look there's someone. HEY GIRLS!!"  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
"So Joey, do you think any of the new students will be in our math class?"  
  
"I hope so." Joanne trailed off because her thoughts had returned to the new Chinese boy.  
  
"Are you thinking about him again?!"  
  
"Err..."  
  
(Mary sweatdroppes)  
  
"Look Jo, at lunchtime we'll look for him and you can talk to him; right now we have to get to class."  
  
"Yeah you're right."  
  
Just then an unfamiliar voice came from somewhere behind them.  
  
"HEY GIRLS!!"  
  
They turned around only to see the boy with long, braided hair running towards them.  
  
"Isn't that one of the new guys" Joanne whispers to her friend.  
  
"Yeah I think so. YEAH??!!"  
  
The boy came to a halt in front of the girls and took a moment to catch his breathe once again. Then he signalled for his friends to come over, as even he didn't trust himself to remember the girls' directions. When he was sure that they were going to come to him se spoke to the now confused girls, who had been waiting patiently for him to speak.  
  
"Hi, I'm Duo."  
  
"Did u stop us just to introduce yourself?" the quick witted Mary gave him a side on look.  
  
"No No No, we're looking for room eighteen, and I kinda, sorta lost our map. could you tell us where it is?"  
  
"Who's us?"  
  
Duo looked over his shoulder only to see his friends had not moved a muscle.  
  
"GUYS COME ON!!!"  
  
Reluctantly the group of 4 boys and 3 girls made their way towards Duo and the girls.  
  
"So are you gonna help us or what?" Duo demanded.  
  
"No if you're going to be so rude." Mary loved to play around with people and was having a lot of fun.  
  
Just then Joanne saw the boy she had been thinking about all morning in the group approaching and decided to end her friend's fun.  
  
"Sure Duo just follow us, that's where we're going."  
  
"Really?...Cool.HEY GUYS WE FOLLOW THEM!!!"  
  
"Duo you don't need to yell we're right behind you" Heero, who had been silent since his introduction, growled annoyed.  
  
"Oops sorry Heero."  
  
Duo gave his best friend a big grin and turned back to the two girls.  
  
"So let's go!!"  
  
"Fine" Mary turned and walked down the corridor.  
  
"Sorry, she hates it when I stop her from picking on someone, don't worry she'll get over it." Joanne shrugged her shouldered and signaled for the group to follow her.  
  
Mary was waiting for them at the end of the corridor and when they caught up with her she was back to her cheerful self. Joanne gave Duo an 'I told you so' look and the group preceded down yet another corridor.  
  
"Hey Joey, now's your chance to talk to him." Mary tried her best to whisper, but it wasn't her nature and it her sentence could be heard for at least a 5 meter radius.  
  
"Sshhhhh, they'll hear you."  
  
"So what?... oh I see you're too embarrassed.let me take care of this."  
  
"Mary no!!"  
  
But it was too late and before Joanne knew it, her best friend was walking next to the Chinese boy.  
  
"So. what was your name again?"  
  
"Wufei"  
  
"Ok, Wufei, how are you?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Hmmm. well anyway I'd like to introduce you to my friend Joanne. Joey get over here!!"  
  
Joanne turned several shades of red and seemed to suddenly discover that her walking feet were much more interesting.  
  
"Come on Joey!!"  
  
Joanne looked behind her to where Mary and Wufei were walking together. She stared at her friend, furious at her for putting her in this situation. But her fury quickly changed to relief when she saw that Wufei was just as embarrassed.  
  
"Mary please."  
  
" Ok Ok, I'll stop but this isn't over you know."  
  
"Yes Mary I know, it's never over when you have a mission."  
  
"Hn" for some reason Heero found this quality oddly familiar though he didn't know why.  
  
Buy then they had made it to the class room which was for some reason nowhere near the other maths rooms; instead it was in the middle of the art rooms. (1)  
  
"No wonder we couldn't find it, what kind of idiot designed this school." Hide remarked and the others nodded.  
  
"No one knows" Joanne said as she knocked on the door of room 18.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Joanne opened the door and gave her teacher the biggest grin she could. She had to suck up in order to get her and her friends out of trouble for being late.  
  
But it wasn't Miss Bloom that greeted her. Rather it was a short, growling male teacher in his late thirties. And He didn't look happy.  
  
"Damn." Was all Mary could say.  
  
"Oh no, a substitute." Joanne turned to her friend and said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"On the first day???"  
  
"Miss Bloom must be sick. what are we going to do???"  
  
"Let me handle this."  
  
Mary stepped past Joanne and smiled sweetly at the teacher.  
  
"Sorry sir we got a bit sidetracked." She pointed at the new students. "We were helping them find the class room."  
  
The teacher considered this and stepped back allowing the students access to the rows of seats.  
  
"Don't let it happen again."  
  
"Thanks Sir!!"  
  
Mary led the group to the seats and they sat down occupying the entire second row minus the two end seats.  
  
"Good going Mary." Mary looked up and the boy she noticed before in the assembly, with the extra large bangs, smiling down at her. She smiled back and for the first time ever, Mary broke into a furious blush.  
  
"Thanks." she says shyly (?!?!)  
  
Joanne, who was now sitting, buy pure co-incidence, next to Wufei, was also blushing.  
  
The group sat in the following order along the row: Mary, Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Duo, Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Wufei and Joanne.  
  
When they were finally settled in their seats, math class started.  
  
  
  
(1) This is the actual location of room 18 in my school, which just happens to be my actual math room. Its really weird and new kids are always getting lost looking for it, that's why I put it in.  
  
  
  
Well that's it so far.there will be more eventually but only if I get some reviews!! R&R pleez!!! 


End file.
